Bad Boy's
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Aku menangkapmu. Sekarang aku akan menarik dan membawamu ke atas. Pegang tanganku Sakura... Pegang dengan erat. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan membantumu. Percayalah." Matanya berkedip sayu. Wajah sedih serta lelahnya yang di penuhi luka goresan itu menatap kosong.
Semua siswa/siswi KHS mengerubungi tiga siswa tampan di kantin. Mereka menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda, ada yang melihat mereka takut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan ada juga yang menatap mereka antusias. Mereka adalah Indra Otsutsuki si pemain biola, Tobirama Senju si ahli kendo dan Izuna Uchiha si kapten basket. Mereka bertiga adalah pangeran sekolah yang juga siswa terkaya di sekolah ini.

Izuna melipat tangan menatap datar Indra yang sedang mengerjai wakil osis berkacamata tebal. Sementara Tobirama ia duduk di kursi kantin menikmati minuman dan hiburan yang Indra tawarkan. Indra berdiri berhadapan dengan siswa berkacamata tebal dengan segelas jus anggur di tangannya. Ia menempatkan segelas anggur itu tepat di atas kepala siswa kacamata tebal bersiap numpahkan jus anggurnya di kepala siswa itu.

Tobirama mendengus seraya tersenyum. Sama halnya seperti Tobirama Izuna pun tersenyum tipis. Yang membuat mereka terkejut saat sebuah lengan kecil menangkap tumpahan jus indra dengan gelas kosong. Indra sama terkejutnya. Dia menatap tajam gadis berambut merah muda yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

Haruno Sakura namanya, seorang gadis berkacamata sama tebalnya dengan siswa yang sedang dikerjai Indra dan teman-temannya. Izuna berdiri tegap menatap intens gadis sok berani itu. Tobirama pun sama, ia berdiri dari posisinya duduk. Gadis itu tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. "Jus seenak ini sangat sayangkan kalau dibuang di kepala Kabuto- nii," dia tersenyum dan meminum jusnya. Kemudian gadis itu mendekati Kabuto dan dengan hati-hati menarik siswa itu pergi dari kantin.

Izuna, Tobirama maupun Indra tidak melepaskan tatapan mereka dari sosok Sakura dan Kabuto. "Menurut kalian apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" Izuna berujar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari punggung Sakura.

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya jera." Tobirama tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tahu apa itu." Indra berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dua temannya yang kemudian diikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sepeda Sakura melewati gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba sebuah tali melintang menghalanginya. Sakura yang terkejut tidak sempat mengerem membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Gadis itu meringis memegangi kedua lututnya yang berdarah. Dia hanya bisa menunduk saat siswa-siswi yang mengerjainya keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan melemparinya dengan telur dan tepung. Rasanya seperti ditampar saat sebutir telur dengan keras mendarat di wajahnya disusul butiran telur lain yang menghujami dirinya. Kulit telur yang keras dan tajam melukai kulit pipi dan kulit tangannya. Sakura mengedip saat tepung dengan jumlah sangat banyak menghujani tubuhnya yang bau dan lengket. Mereka tertawa, sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Gadis itu berdiri dan menuntun sepedanya melewati gerbang tanpa peduli pada mereka yang tidak mau berhenti melemparinya dengan telur dan tepung.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Izuna, Indra dan Tobirama berdiri melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Indra berdiri melipat tangan di dada seraya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah hampir sama seperti adonan kue. Di sampingnya Izuna menghela napas seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Dia kapok tidak ya?"

Tobirama yang bersandar pada kawat pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana mendongak menatap langit datar. "Sepertinya tidak. Dia gadis keras kepala."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalo dia tetap tidak menyerah aku punya cara cadangan." Indra menyeringai membuat Izuna diam menatap dirinya. Izuna kembali melihat Sakura di bawah sana yang sedang jadi bulan-bulanan anak satu sekolah. Perlahan tatapannya melemah menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

...

Sakura sedang berada di perpustakaan saat seseorang membekap mulut dan membopong tubuhnya ke sudut paling pojok perpustakaan. Gadis itu meronta minta dilepaskan dan berusaha berteriak meminta tolong namun tidak bisa karena mulutnya dibekap. Kacamata gadis itu jatuh di lantai dengan retakkan di kedua lensanya. Ia menangis dan terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya, memohon di dalam hati mengharapkan kehadiran Kabuto untuk menolongnya. Hanya Kabuto satu-satunya yang peduli dan ia miliki di dunia ini.

Satu siswa membekap mulut Sakura dan satu siswa lainnya datang membantu menyeret gadis itu ke sudut paling pojok perpustakaan. Sementara dua siswa lainnya memantau keadaan di luar perpustakaan. Setelah merasa cukup aman dua siswa itu masuk ke dalam mendekati dua temannya yang sedang mencium dan berusaha menelanjangi gadis itu. Sakura menangis dan setiap kali ada kesempatan gadis itu menjerit. Tangis ketakutannya tidak membuka mata empat siswa itu yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu. Satu siswa memegang tangan Sakura, satu lainnya membuka baju gadis itu, sementara yang satunya lagi melepas celana dalam gadis itu dan siswa satunya lagi melepas pakain dan celananya sendiri.

"Kau lumayan cantik juga rupanya." Puji siswa yang sedang melepas celanannya. Siswa itu menunduk mencengkram pipi Sakura dan melumat bibirnya. Mereka tertawa, tawa menyebalkan dan memekkan telinga. Mereka mengambil posisi siap menggilir Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis, menangis memohon. Salah satu dari mereka berdiri berniat melepas celana,

"Berisik."

Yang kemudian jatuh karena dipukul seseorang dari belakang. Mereka mendongak melihat siapa pemilik suara dan yang memukul temannya. Di sana Izuna Uchiha berdiri menatap mereka datar. Sakura sama terkejutnya seperti ke empat siswa itu dan ketika ada kesempatan gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari mereka. "Kalian sangat berisik sampai mengganggu tidur siangku." Izuna merenggangkan otot lehernya tanpa melepas tatapan datarnya pada keempat siswa itu.

Mereka sangat ketakutan sampai tidak lagi peduli pada Sakura yang melarikan diri. "Maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau ada Uchiha-san." Dua siswa menunduk meminta maaf sementara dua siswa lainnya dengan cepat memakai kembali celana mereka. Keempat siswa itu dengan takut pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Secepat mereka pergi secepat itu pula Sakura tidak berada di sana. Izuna menghela napas dengan ketidakberadaan gadis itu. Uchiha tampan itu membuka tangannya yang memegang kacamata dan menatap kacamata retak itu.

...

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri berjalan tak tentu arah. Tatapannya kosong, emeraldnya meneteskan air mata dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Sampai Kabuto menemukan dan menangkup wajahnya gadis itu masih seperti itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Dari mana saja kau... Dan di mana kacamatamu?" Kabuto menatap khawatir dan menggunjang bahu Sakura.

"Nii- chan ..." Sakura menangis yang kemudian kabuto peluk dengan erat.

...

Kabuto dan Sakura bersaudara, mereka dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah bambu untuk sementara sampai mereka lulus sekolah dan kembali ke suna, ke panti asuhan tempat asal mereka, dan bekerja membantu keuangan panti.

Kabuto meletakkan teh hangat di depan Sakura yang sedang membaca buku. Dengan pencahayaan minim gadis itu membaca, mempelajari mata pelajaran besok berusaha mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Sesekali gadis itu mengusap mata karena penglihatannya yang kurang jelas yang tak lepas dari tatapan Kabuto. Pria berambut abu-abu pucat itu melepas kacamata dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak, mereka saling bertatapan. Kabuto tersenyum. "Untuk sementara pakai kacamataku selama aku mencarikan kacamata untukmu dan... " Tangan Kabuto menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Usahakan jangan duduk di tempat sepi agar kejadian itu tidak terulang." Kabuto menatap Sakura dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. Sakura berkedip menatap Kabuto dan kemudian tersenyum.

...

Siswa-siswi menatap remeh Sakura Haruno yang berjalan melewati lorong. Berbagai hinaan dan makian tidak menghentikan Sakura. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya dan berjalan cepat ke kelas yang penuh oleh siswa-siswi. Suara tawa dan makian dari dalam kelas mempercepat langkah Sakura. Gadis itu mendorong siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya dan menerobos masuk. Sakura mendekati Indra Otsutsuki dan merebut kertas soal di tangan pemuda itu. Tentu saja Indra terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba gadis itu. Tidak hanya Indra, Tobirama dan Izuna pun sama terkejutnya. Izuna menegakkan posisi berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana.

Sakura melihat kertas soal itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kabuto dan dua orang lainnya yang sedang jadi bulan-bulanan Indra dan teman-temannya. Hanya karena salah satu soal Indra memperlakukan Kabuto seperti ini, kenapa tidak dikerjakan sendiri saja kalau tidak mau menghargai kerja keras orang lain. Sakura tahu seberapa keras Kabuto memutar otak untuk mengerjakan soal milik Indra, tapi apa yang dilakukan pria itu? Dia sama sekali tidak menghargainya. Sakura menatap Indra, sementara tangannya sibuk menyobek kertas soal, kemudian melempar sobekan kertas itu tepat ke wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sendiri saja berengsek."

Di antara sobekan kertas yang bertebaran di depan wajahnya Indra menatap tajam gadis berkacamata itu. Semua yang ada di sana pun sama, menatap Sakura tajam, terkecuali Izuna, Uchiha tampan itu berdiri diam menatap gadis itu.

Sakura sudah sangat kesal dengan semua hal konyol yang Indra lakukan. Dia sudah tidak takut atau peduli dengan apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Gadis merah muda itu menarik tangan Kabuto pergi dari kelas Izuna, tanpa peduli pada tatapan mengancam Indra. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kemarin belum cukup?" Kabuto tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan, pemuda yang saat ini tidak memakai kacamata itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia mengerjaimu, tidak menghargai kerja kerasmu, dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Sakura, apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan gadis itu menoleh menatap Kabuto. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Suaranya melirih di akhir kalimat.

Kabuto memeluk adik merah mudanya dan mencium helai rambut gadis itu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu. Yang kemarin itu sudah sangat buruk, aku tidak mau yang lebih buruk terjadi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu itu." Sakura tahu, sangat tahu. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia jauh lebih takut.

...

Sudah dua malam terakhir Kabuto bekerja di sebuah bar. Pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu pucat itu bekerja sebagai barista sekaligus pelayan. Ia sedang merapikan meja bar ketika seorang pria mendekati dan berdiri di depannya. Kegiatan Kabuto terhenti, pemuda itu tersenyum sopan pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Untuk seorang pelajar seharusnya kau sudah pulang, ini sudah jam empat pagi."

"Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan," dia tersenyum seraya mengelap gelas-gelas berkaki yang baru diantar pelayan yang lain.

"Kau tahu peraturannya,"

"Aku bisa membantu mencuci piring,"

"Untuk apa?"

Kabuto diam, kepalanya menunduk menatap deretan gelas yang baru dia bersihkan. "Aku butuh uang... Untuk membeli kacamata untuk adikku. Aku akan tetap di sini membantu yang lain,"

"Terserah... Tapi kalau kau sangat menginginkan kacamata itu kau bisa mencari uang tambahan di minimarketku besok pagi, sampai malam."

"Sungguh?" Kabuto tersenyum senang. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku tuan, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku janji." Kabuto sudah sangat tak sabar untuk membeli kacamata untuk Sakura, memberi adik merah mudanya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membantu yang lain mencuci piring.

...

Kabuto pamit untuk pergi bekerja semalam tapi sampai saat dia belum juga kembali. Sakura mengkhawatirkannya, sangat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tahu harus mencari Kabuto ke mana. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan sendiri di terotoan jalan seraya memikirkan kemana perginya Kabuto. Sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu penampilan gadis itu kacau, bahkan jauh lebih kacau, tubuhnya dipenuhi tepung dan cairan telur busuk, dia bau. Sakura menghela napas menatap langit biru sore itu. Langkahnya terhenti, dia menatap murung langit kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Indra pergi ke sekolah membawa Aston Martin. Dia satu mobil bersama dua temannya yang tampan. Mobil hitamnya berjalan elegan melewati gerbang sekolah, di dalam mobil mereka bertiga tampak sedang bercanda sambil mendengarkan musik rock. Indra hanya tersenyum melihat Tobirama yang sedang menjaili Izuna. Tobirama menahan tawa saat dengan sengaja dia memainkan bulu merak di hidung Izuna yang tertidur di kursi belakang. Wajah tidak ingin diganggu Izuna sangat menghibur baginya dan saat Izuna menangkap basah dirinya sedang melakukan kejahatan dalam mobil itu dia tersenyum. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, bulunya bergerak sendiri mendekatimu, sungguh!" Katanya berbohong yang kemudian mendapat pukulan main-main dari Izuna.

Indra tersenyum seraya mengemudi melihat kedua temannya yang sedang bertengkar dengan sangat konyol. Mobil Indra berhenti setelah melewati tikungan saat melihat Sakura berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani Kabuto. Sekilas apa yang dilakukan gadis itu menyapa ingatannya membuatnya berpikir Sakura pantas diberi pelajaran yang menarik. Indra tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya mendekati Sakura. "Aku punya permainan menarik," Katanya tanpa melepas Sakura dari tatapannya.

Izuna dan Tobirama yang sedang saling pukul menoleh bersamaan. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hn." Indra menoleh menatap Tobirama yang duduk di sampingnya. "Gantikan aku Tobirama, aku ada sedikit urusan." Dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan membiarkan Tobirama duduk di depan kemudi.

Izuna tidak mau peduli dengan apapun urusan Indra, dia tidak peduli. Hukuman Uchiha yang dia dapat karena kenakalannya sudah cukup membuatnya lelah, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah istirahat, hanya itu.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Izuna segera membuka mata saat mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Yang dia terkejut saat melihat Indra mencekal dan membius Sakura menggunakan sapu tangan. Indra tak menyiakan kesempatan, begitu Sakura melemas karena pengaruh obat bius dia segera menggendong gadis itu mendekati mobil. Indra mendudukkan Sakura di kursi belakang. Tobirama dan Izuna menatap Indra bersamaan. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat jalan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Izuna, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu menatap tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Indra. Di depan kemudi Tobirama melirik mereka berdua.

"Hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Indra tersenyum. Pemuda itu juga memberi Tobirama arahan ke mana mereka harus pergi.

Mereka membawa Sakura ke sebuah pondok beratap jerami yang ada di dekat pantai. Hutan bakau menjadi pemandangan utama pantai itu. Dan di sana Indra berjalan lebih dulu dengan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Di belakangnya Izuna dan Tobirama mengikuti.

Izuna berada di paling belakang, pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya, mengira-ngira pelajaran apa yang akan Indra lakukan pada gadis itu di tempat seperti ini. Izuna berdiri cukup lama menatap langit malam pantai itu sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menyusul kedua temannya ke pondok. Izuna membuka pintu kayu membuat pintu berderit. Suara tawa Tobirama dan Indra tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Buka mulutmu!" Tobirama berteriak di sela tawa puasnya. Di dekat pemuda itu Indra berdiri dengan wajah seperti menahan sesuatu yang nikmat.

'Mhhhhppp'

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Izuna menarik tubuh setengah telanjang Indra menjauh dari Sakura yang tidur terlentang di tempat tidur terbuat dari bambu dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat. Izuna mendesak tubuh Indra ke dinding kayu dan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Apa?" dengan santai Indra balas bertanya.

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu keterlaluan," Indra melepas cengkraman Izuna pada kerah bajunya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya dipermalukan." Dan balas menatap Izuna sama tajamnya. "Lagi pula ini bukan apa-apa, di luar sana banyak wanita mengantri untukku, mencium kakiku hanya untuk disetubuhi. Dan gadis itu hanya gadis munafik yang bersembunyi di balik air mata. Kau tidak lihat dia menyukainya? Tidak! Tapi menikmatinya!" Izuna tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, "lihat! Dia bahkan menikmati milik Tobirama." Indra tertawa mengejek. Izuna hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dari perbuatan dua temannya pada Sakura. Dia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari erangan nikmat Tobirama juga Indra dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada desahan menderita Sakura.

"Sialan! Ini sex terhebat dalam hidupku." umpat Tobirama sambil memakai kembali celananya.

"Kakakku akan membalas kalian lebih dari ini! Dia akan membalaskan dendamku! Aku akan... Aku akan..." Dada Sakura sesak sekali sampai dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu menangis, kedua tangan dan kakinya masih terikat. Lagi pula tidak ada satu pun mendengarkannya. Tidak ada. Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas mereka.

Indra mengiyakan perkataan Tobirama dengan senyumnya. Selesai memakai celananya Indra mendekati Izuna yang sejak tadi diam. "Kau tidak ingin mencobanya." Untuk sekian detik mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Indra tersenyum saat Izuna berjalan mendekati Sakura seraya melepas ikat pinggangnya.

Selesai melepas ikat pinggangnya Izuna melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyiakan kesempatannya, dia mendorong Izuna sekuat tenaga sampai pemuda terjatuh dan berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sakura tidak tahu berada di mana dia saat ini, dia juga tidak tahu harus lari kemana. Dia tahu mereka tidak begitu saja membiarkannya melarikan diri. Dengan gemetar gadis itu berlari ke hutan tembakau di pesisir pantai saat Indra dan dua temannya semakin dekat.

"Sial! Lari kemana dia! Bodoh! Kenapa kau melepas ikatannya!" Kesal Indra pada Izuna. Izuna tidak mengatakan apapun, dia menatap sekelilingnya mencari Sakura. Dan saat melihat jejak kaki gadis itu di pasir dia hanya diam berpura-pura tidak tahu. Saat Tobirama dan Indra sudah pergi barulah Izuna mengikuti jejak Sakura yang menuju hutan bakau.

Sakura terus berlari melewati hutan, kaki, tangan dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain terkena goresan tajam ranting yang di lewatinya. Tidak dia pedulikan kakinya yang terluka karena tajamnya batu di hutan itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Pergi dari tempat ini.

Sakura terus berlari sampai ia jatuh dan kehilangan kacamatanya. Gadis itu mencari kacamatanya dengan cara meraba, dan dia tersenyum saat menemukan kacamatanya tanpa tahu kalau dia berada di tebing karang yang curam. Sakura hampir mendapatkan kacamatanya kalau saja kacamata itu tidak jatuh lebih dulu. Karena penglihat Sakura yang tak jelas dan didukung gelapnya malam Sakura tidak tahu kalau di depannya ada jurang kematian. Yang bisa gadis itu dengar hanya suara gulungan ombak yang tak lelah menghantam karang. Perlahan, Sakura terus merangkak mencari kacamatanya dan dia hampir saja jatuh kalau seseorang tidak menangkap tangannya.

Napas Sakura memburu karena terkejut. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berusaha menolongnya tapi ketika orang itu berbicara Sakura tahu siapa orang itu.

"Aku menangkapmu. Sekarang aku akan menarik dan membawamu ke atas. Pegang tanganku Sakura... Pegang dengan erat. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan membantumu. Percayalah."

Matanya berkedip sayu. Wajah sedih serta lelahnya yang di penuhi luka goresan itu menatap kosong.

"Izuna! Kau menemukannya?"

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya. Dia teringat pada Kabuto, ibu panti dan teman-temannya di panti asuhan. Tujuannya datang ke konoha bukan untuk mati dengan konyol. Dia datang ke tempat ini untuk menikmati beasiswa yang didapatnya, sekolah, hal yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan dilepas. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak Sakuraaaaa! Tidaaaakkkk!" Izuna terduduk linglung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Di depan matanya gadis itu mati. Sakura melepas cengkraman tangannya. Izuna mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Sakura jatuh dari tebing, gadis itu mati. Tobirama dan Indra pun melihatnya. Bagaimana gadis itu melepas cengkraman Izuna kemudian jatuh. Mereka sama terkejutnya seperti Izuna.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabuto berlari di lorong mencari Sakura. Dia sudah mencari Sakura di kelas, perpustakaan juga taman, tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Dan pemuda itu berpikir mungkin adiknya tak enak badan. Tapi... Sakura tidak mungkin tidak masuk hanya karena tidak enak badan karena Kabuto sangat tahu Sakura seperti apa. Gadis itu akan tetap masuk meskipun dia sedang sakit. Dan Kabuto berpikir mungkin adiknya sangat sakit sampai tidak masuk sekolah.

Kabuto memutuskan untuk bolos hari ini. Dia tidak sempat pulang pagi tadi jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat adiknya di rumah. Kabuto membuka pintu. "Aku pulang." tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanya derit pintu yang di bukanya. "Sakura. Kau di dalam?" Kabuto berjalan masuk tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

Dia melepas tas dan mengeluarkan kotak yang di bungkus pita dengan sangat cantik. Kabuto tersenyum melihat hadiah kecilnya di hari ulang tahun Sakura dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu Sakura pulang. Lama Kabuto menunggu sampai hari mulai gelap dan tertidur di meja. Suara pintu di ketuk dari luar membangunkan pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum karena dia pikir itu Sakura tapi yang berdiri di balik pintu tidak seperti harapannya.

Dua orang berseragam polisi berdiri di depan Kabuto. "Kami mendapat laporan siswi Konoha High Scool melakukan bunuh diri di pantai iwa semalam, dan dari penyelidikan yang kami lakukan dia siswi bernama Haruno Sakura."

"Apa? Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!"

"Mungkin kami salah orang kalau Haruno- _san_ ada di dalam. Apa Haruno- _san_ ada?"

"Tidak. Aku belum melihatnya sejak pagi tadi."

"Anda bisa ikut kami ke TKP."

"Aku akan ikut." Kabuto segera mengunci pintu rumahnya dan ikut dua polisi tadi. Di tempat duduknya dia hanya diam seraya meremas kepalan tangannya gelisah dan berdoa semoga itu bukan Sakura. Begitu sampai Kabuto segera mendekati tempat kejadian yang kemudian di tahan polisi yang berada di sana. Polisi lain mendekati Kabuto dengan sepasang sepatu yang sudah tak layak pakai di dalam plastik transparan. "Banyak orang punya sepatu seperti itu, benda itu tidak menjamin kalau yang bunuh diri di tempat ini Sakura!" Kabuto berusaha menyangkalnya sekalipun dia tahu kalau pemilik sepatu itu adalah Sakura, dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Kami menemukan ini di dasar."

Dan Kabuto tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri saat melihat satu barang bukti lagi. Itu kacamatanya yang dia berikan pada Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia sangat marah dan menyalahkan semua siswa-siswi KHS akan kematian Sakura. Ini semua salah mereka yang tidak bisa menerimanya dan Sakura, selalu menjahilinya dan Sakura dengan hal konyol yang menyebalkan. Bahkan mereka hampir memperkosa Sakura di perpustakaan. "Berengsek!" Kabuto merasa hancur, dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Sungguh.

Di antara pohon bakau Izuna melihat betapa hancurnya Kabuto.

F

I

N

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku gk bisa publish fic baru, entah kenapa, aku cuma bisa update fic lama tapi... Aaahhh... Untung aku punya teman chat, sesama Sakura centrik, yang mau bantu publish fic ini. Thank you so much my frend's. (Salah gk ini?)


End file.
